Arguments and Kisses
by KawaiiCaptain
Summary: A drabble that was inspired by Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade "Mikasa, I could've lost you." He said, her breathe hitched.


A teacup fell off the hardwood table and broke with a deafening crash. Levi was pissed. So pissed he had accidently caused his favorite tea cup to break. The cause for this extreme anger was none other than his _favorite _private, Ackerman. Currently the room occupied was bringing more tension in than releasing.

"What's your problem _captain_? I didn't do anything wrong this time?" Mikasa said as her hand, currently at her sides, were balling into fists.

"Wrong. Private, I would reevaluate what you fucking did today. Not only did you disobey orders _again_, but you almost caused another private and your own damn death." Levi retorted, his anger seething to a new anger never experienced before, until now of course.

"Sir, _with all due respect,_" she gritted out "I knew exactly what I was doing." She said almost losing her cool with the short man.

"Like hell you did." He started, his voice meeting a new volume. He was basically yelling at her, and that's when Mikasa lost it.

"I did know what the hell I was doing." She screamed back at him, startling him at first.

It was incredibly dangerous what she did. The base had been flooded with titans overnight; it looks like the guards had fallen asleep on the final watch of the night. The sun barely graced the sky when the titans hit full force. Mikasa had her gear on in minutes; everyone else had been taking their _sweet ass time_. While fighting a 35 meter one it had taken ahold of Sasha, Mikasa was never one to leap out on the line unless it was for Eren; however something had taken ahold of her. Mikasa wouldn't describe it as a spiritual thing; it's just something she did unconsciously.

Sasha had been flailing in the titan's hand trying to get out. Mikasa had shot up and cut the hand of the titan off. As Sasha fell to the ground, Mikasa had barely missed the other hand shooting out for her. Mikasa went to catch Sasha, as she was still free falling, and wouldn't be able to get out of the hand before she'd meet the ground in a painful kiss. Mikasa cut the fingers, lifted Sasha, and brought her to safety of a high branch. Sasha had finally regained her mind though it almost wasn't in time. The titan didn't give up, it wanted its food. It shot out and up to the branch and the two girls dodged the titan as it broke the branch and Mikasa shot out and cut the nape of the neck. The titan fell to the ground; it tried to take Mikasa with it though. Skillfully Mikasa was able to cut the fingers and escaped before making it to the ground and having a titan squish her like a bug.

However this predicament didn't go unnoticed, Levi was watching the whole time, while slaying titans, he was ready to jump in if need be. He made a mental note to speak to Ackerman about this later, which is now what this scream fest is about.

"I told you Levi, I had it under control." She said whipping his name out, which had caught him unspeakable for a moment.

"No you didn't Mikasa; you didn't have it under control. You almost died. Twice!" Levi said moving around the table to her.

"You're not even trying to understand Levi. You don't understand. You know what, never mind. It doesn't matter anyway." She said throwing her hands up in the air in defeat; she was done with this conversation and with the tiny man in front of her.

"No it isn't never mind Ackerman. You. Could. Have. Died. And what do you mean I don't understand" He said slowly, stopping after each word, like she was a child. He then turned back to screaming at her. He then mumbled something else under his breath, Mikasa almost missed it.

"You're not even trying to make it work, I know this isn't the perfect conditions or the perfect place, but at least put in some effort. I feel stupid, like this whole… thing is a joke." She argued, which was also completely off topic.

"You know Mikasa; it's hard to make something like this work. Especially when you're also trying to save humanity." Levi argued back getting closer to her face.

"I know this Levi, but I feel like you don't even care. You know what never mind about this." She said as she crossed her arms. She was huffing under her breath, Levi internally groaned.

It took him a few minutes to cool down and be able to gold back his snippiness. "I'm sorry Mikasa, I don't mean to do that, it's just…hard." His features were softening, his voice lowering.

Mikasa frowned, not at him, but at herself. She moved over to him, wrapped her arms around him from behind. "I'm sorry, I'm being… unreasonable and ridiculous about this whole…thingy we have going on." She said muffling it in his shoulder blade. "I also am sorry about earlier I…I didn't want to lose anyone else." She said bringing her voice down a level.

Levi moved out of her arms and turned around, putting his hands on her forearms. "Mikasa, I could've lost you." He said, Mikasa's breathe hitched.

She was shocked, she was bewildered, that was one thing the black haired girl didn't expect.

His hands moving to her face. He had her softly within his touch; he rubbed small circles on her cheek with his thumbs "After all this time? How?" She whispered.

"Always. I never forgot…I never stopped." He said bringing her into his arms, wrapping the limbs around each other. Their heartbeats becoming one as they soaked in each other.

He wanted to kiss her, he wanted to so bad. He knew if had kissed her he'd be back at square one. He'd fall for even more, even harder, and he couldn't. He was a solider, he was humanity's strongest. He didn't get to have the luxury of love, nobody did actually. Though I guess those thoughts stopped after her. His muse. The reason why he fought so damn hard. Don't get him wrong, he did fight for his fallen comrades, but to live peacefully with her made him motivated more.

She didn't want to stop. She loved her brother, but not like she loved this man. This man meant the world to her, just like her brother. She wouldn't want to dream of a world without him. When she did those thoughts they plagued her throughout the day, she would purposely avoid Levi in a hopes that it'll fade to the back of her mind. This usually ended up with him interrogating her in the evening, which causes the two of them to cuddle their fears in each other's arms for the night. No she didn't want to lose him, and she finally realized why he was so mad at her. He was afraid, just like her. He didn't want to lose her, and he could have today.

He heard her quietly sniff at first, then her felt the shakiness of her body, the tears springing from her eyes. He looked up at her, and then wipes away her tears. He hushed her as he wiped away her tears and told her 'it'd be okay'. Levi also, he was also hopefully believing the foolish mirage that they'd wish was true in this cruel but beautiful world.

As they hugged each other tighter, Mikasa bending a bit to out her face in the croak of his neck. He felt the wetness from her tears and he briefly but quietly heard a muffled apology from the bumbling mess in his arms. Levi was upset, he should be the one crying, the one upset that he could have lost her. But yet he couldn't make his rusted tear ducts work. This was okay, because someone had to be the stable one. They both had always been there for each other so it was nothing new.

He'd always be there for her; he'd always fall for the girl in his arms again and again. The only difference between this night and others was that some nights it'd be late night cuddles, arguments, love making. Either way, one of them ended in tears, for the fears of tomorrow and what it might hold, what might happen to either of them.

"I love you Levi." She said quietly, into his neck. They had moved from standing in the middle of the room to sitting on his bed, Levi's back against the wall, holding Mikasa in his arms.

He bent down, since the position had finally made him taller than the girl, and gave her a soft brush of lips against her forehead. "I love you more."

Mikasa laughed quietly, "I don't think so." As she ran her fingers up and down his torso, giving him the chills.

Levi smirked at the girl and swooped down to capture her lips in a sweet kiss. Things had begun to heat up but she pulled away and he understood why they couldn't, their foreheads touching, the both of them trying to catch their breath.

They laid in each other's arms, not knowing the grim future of the next couple days that would corrupted their red string of fate.


End file.
